


Interlude Party

by SilverTempest



Series: Hydra Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTempest/pseuds/SilverTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the same world as All That's Left Is the Ghost of You...</p>
<p>A series of back stories or stories that don't quite fit into the story line. Probably a lot of fluff! Just the stories that beg being written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude 1 - Fireworks and Photo Albums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/gifts).



He was awake ten minutes before his alarm, but didn’t want to get up. There wasn’t any need for him to get up. S.H.I.E.L.D. was expecting him at some point today and tonight Tony had planned something that he was expected to attend that evening. Something about fireworks and barbeques and presents with cake while singing a combination of patriotic hymns and happy birthday.

Steve Rogers buried his face into the pillow on the bed with a groan. The last thing he wanted was anyone to acknowledge that today was his birthday. Out of all the days of the year to be born on, it was Independence Day, so usually his birthday was celebrated in the same fashion every year. Steve didn’t have problems with celebrating the day, but he missed the small parties with the commandoes, or even a simple gift and acknowledgement from Bucky with the rare piece of cake if they could afford it.

Howard Stark started the big birthday bashes and Tony had continued the tradition, on a grander scale. Steve didn’t think could get any larger, but somehow every single year Tony figured out a way to outdo himself every year. Every year, Steve told him not to, but the man didn’t listen to anyone. He’d do whatever he wanted regardless of the opinion or wants of others.

He’s been dreading this all week, but he’d go for the sake of all everyone who’d show up. Peggy had even been doing well lately, so the chances of her making it were good. He also wouldn’t hear the end of it from Tony.

Rolling out of bed, he got a shower and ready for the day. When he stepped out of the shower he checked his cell phone to see plenty of congratulations and birthday wishes from acquaintances, friends, and former team members. They ranged from old man jokes…mostly from Tony, Clint, and Natasha…to more sincere wishes from Peggy, Coulson, and even Director Fury. Peggy had also put in a request to come and see her in her office when he arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.

He threw on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt before there was a small crash in the kitchen. He hurried out to see Pepper cleaning up a broken mug on the floor while Tony sat on the counter by the sink. Rhodey was there too, trying to figure out his coffee maker.

“Tony what are you doing here?” Steve asked knowing not to ask how he got into the apartment. Tony was brilliant and he had his ways. That and he would be a little snarky smart ass if he asked how he got into the apartment.

“…Bringing you breakfast, since I know you won’t take the time to make yourself something. You’ll spend most of the day at S.H.I.E.L.D because you’re an all work and no play kinda guy,” Tony patted a large box of pastries on the counter next to him before sipping on the coffee in his hand. He smirked handing. “And I wanted to make sure you’re coming to your party tonight.”

“That depends on whether or not you went overboard again,” Steve smirked already knowing the answer.

“It’s Captain America’s birthday and you’re my godfather and the greatest man I know. You deserve a big birthday bash with fireworks and cake and strippers.”

“No strippers,” Steve, Pepper, and eve Rhodey said simultaneously.

“Fine, spoil sports, no strippers, but come on. The rest of it is too good to pass on. You didn’t say you were coming though,” Tony responded cheekily holding out the box of pastries.

“You don’t really give me much of a choice, Tony,” Steve took one of the chocolate cream filled donuts and took a bite to keep from having to say anything else.

“You shouldn’t come because Tony is pressuring you into it. Come because you want to,” Rhodey spoke up placing a mug of coffee next to the ex-soldier.

“James is right,” Pepper added. “You deserve to take some time to enjoy yourself and be around friends, but only if you want to. If you’d rather have a quiet night here, we’ll reign him in and give you what you want.”

Tony pouted a bit at Pepper’s suggestion. She didn’t often argue with Tony, especially as his assistant. It was only if he went a little too far out of line that she would step in and try to smooth things over. Steve took a deep breath knowing that if he demanded that they cancel Tony’s party, he’d never hear the end of it.

“This is it Tony. Next year you’re giving the reigns over to Pepper and she’s going to plan something small.”

“Can we keep the fireworks? I love the fireworks.”

“What’s July 4th without fireworks,” Rhodey added throwing an arm over his best friend’s shoulder.

Steve laughed. “I will let you stay in charge of the fireworks. Now are you going to help me eat these or not.”

They continued to banter all throughout breakfast. Tony gave him a personal teasing for being an old man and still looking like he was in his early thirties. Steve just gave him a firm squeeze on his shoulder until he complained it hurt loudly. The uninvited trio left to go get things squared away for the party, he grabbed his keys and set the alarm before locking the door and heading down to his bike.

Traffic was heavy, so it took him longer than normal to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Sitwell was sitting at the gate and simply waved him through. Steve couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the man, but Sitwell always seem to be trouble for whatever team he was on. He did work hard though, and his level 7 clearance level showed that.

He was surprised not to see too many people on his way up to the main offices. Usually S.H.I.E.L.D was like an ant hill with people constantly scurrying about, but the elevator was empty the entire ride and the hallway didn’t have usual traffic either. He was beginning to get suspicious of something going down when he reached the office he needed.

Agent Peggy Carter had aged gracefully over the years as she sat behind her desk typing at her computer. It was rare for her to even be at her office as she was a retired agent. Fury kept her on as a consultant and her office would remain a permanent fixture in the building until she died.

He smiled fondly before rapping his knuckled on the open door to get her attention. Brown eyes snapped towards the door alert before they softened.

“You never answered my message. I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to make it to the office today,” she spoke slowly, allowing every word to roll off her tongue.

“When my best girl summons me, it’s in my best interest not to miss out on a potential date,” Steve let the fondness for her enter the tone of his voice and earned a laugh.

“We need to find someone else for you to date. I won’t be around much longer for you to use as a partner.”

“Peggy, don’t say that. You’ve got a lot of life still left in you. Sometimes you’ve got more energy in you than I do.”

“That I do,” she confirmed. “Still, you need a good woman in your life. Best to start now than wait.”

He came and sat down across from her and took her hand when she reached for his across the desk. Her face turned solemn and he knew this wasn’t good.

“Steve, you and I have known each other for a long time. We’ve seen the good and bad in each other and I’d like to think that you trust me with your life like I trust you with mine.”

“Of course,” his throat tightened and she breathed.

“I didn’t want to tell you this on your birthday, but every day…” she paused. “It’s time I told you that I’ve been sick for a while now.”

“You’ve had good days and bad days, Peggy. I wouldn’t say that you’re sick. You’re the healthiest person I know.”

That received another laugh, but he could see the tears in her eyes. Peggy was not an open with her emotions, but they trusted each other enough to be open with one another.

“I’m not physically sick as if I have a cold or the flu. I’ve been so forgetful lately and there are days where I lose chunks of time. Sharon has even said that there was a few times where I would think that I was looking in a mirror when I looked at her. I would complain wondering which of the boys was able to dye my hair blonde without my noticing. She was finally able to persuade me that I needed to go to the doctor and be tested. It seems as though I have a form of dementia, though the doctor needs to perform more tests to determine exactly how bad off I am.”

Steve was in shock. Peggy tightened her hand around his and reached over the desk to cup his face.

“I did not tell you so you could break down or have any pity for me…not that you would, you know better. I told you because you deserved to know and I didn’t want to keep you in the dark as I go from bad to worse. I’ve lived a life worth living with all the good and bad times that went with it. There’s nothing I would go back and change and there’s nothing for me to regret.”

She pulled back and opened up her the top drawer of her desk to pull out a dark blue bag with tissue paper and curly ribbon on the handle. “I also wanted to tell you because it had something to do with your birthday gift.”

Steve took the gift, biting his tongue lightly to keep from protesting. The one thing he’d always been very clear on, to the point where he got a little angry, was to not get him any gifts on his birthday. It was due to too many expensive or unnecessary gifts from others, things he didn’t want or need. Peggy usually didn’t get him anything, though the few times she did, she made sure it was either practical or something he’d appreciate. He took the bag into his hand, shaking it to try and figure out what was in it.

“Well, open it,” she prodded squeezing his hand again.

He pulled out all the tissue paper dropping it to the floor. Inside three items were wrapped separately with sticky notes on them. On the sticky notes were numbers and Steve looked back at her curiously as she laughed once more behind her hands.

“Sharon insisted on making you work for your present. One and Two are from her. Three is my gift to you.”

“Okay,” his puzzlement continued as he opened the first two presents. Sharon was practical like her aunt. Her gift was a very beautifully covered sketch pad and a brand new set of sketch pencils and colored pencils with a new hard case. Steve still dabbled in his art as it calmed him though he’d didn’t have time. More often than not, he couldn’t justify spending his money on art supplies so he hadn’t done any drawing lately.

“Tell her thank you for me,” he said in a bit of awe, truly appreciating the gift.

“She will be at your party tonight. You can thank her yourself. If she knows one thing about you is how good your art is and how much you love it.”

“It’s not that great,” he muttered, cheeks flushing as he reached for Peggy’s gift. He ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a red leather book. Curiously he opened it up to the first page to see an envelope taped to the inside of it.

“Read that later, when you’re alone,” Peggy said quietly. “Flip through the pagers, take a look. I left you some room to add more memories that you’ve yet to experience.”

The next page was blank, but it was obviously a photo album. Each page contained a memory…Howard explaining what a bikini was to Dum Dum while Steve had his back turned out of respect…Peggy and Colonel Phillips looking over a map on a table with a handful of other soldiers moving in the background…Pictures of the Commandoes doing various things like laughing and pointing at each other.

Some of his favorites include Howard and Maria with little Tony sitting on Maria’s lap. There was a picture of Peggy’s wedding with him as part of the wedding party. In another, Agent Coulson looking nervous and excited as Steve leaned over the table to sign his vintage Captain America trading cards. When he got to the middle he paused, eyes going wide.

There staring back at him was a picture of him and Bucky. His fingers slid over the plastic covered photo and his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t have any pictures of the two of them together and his heart ached at the sight of his best friend.

“I think this is the best gift anyone’s ever given me,” he said fighting back the wave of emotions. “I can’t thank you enough for this…really Peggy.”

“Sometimes you need a good reminder for why you keep pushing forward. Seeing as I may not be in my right mind soon, you need a physical reminder. I had fun putting this together. It gave me a chance to share some of the stories behind the pictures with others. Just promise me you’ll keep it with you wherever you travel, so it’s there when you need it.”

He nodded, “I promise.”

She shooed him out of the office after that, telling him to get to work. The photo album sat on his desk for the day as agents poked their head in to tell him happy birthday. Agent Coulson brought him a gift and a slice of cake insisting he take the present when Steve tried to give him a hard time about it. It turned out to be a couple of books that Coulson had been hinting he needed to read. Agent Sitwell gave him a watch, not that he really wore one. After a few hours, Fury poked his head in.

“Why are you here, Rogers? Go home and get ready for your party tonight or I’ll have you forcibly escorted from the building.”

Steve was in a good mood, so he gathered his things, putting them into a secret compartment on his bike and went home. Hours later as the sun began to set, he found himself outside of Stark tower looking up at the garishly large banner hanging over the Stark name. It said ‘Happy Independence Day’ with ‘Happy Birthday Cap’ underneath it. He pressed his face into his palm trying hard to fight the groan that wanted to escape his lips.

In his mind he kept chanting that this was the last year of Tony’s antics and he knew the banner had been placed up there just to annoy him. He’d just have to put up with it. Using his access code, he let himself into the lobby through the employee entrance to avoid the press out front. Camera’s flashed and reporters shouted as he walked through the lobby to get to the elevators. He smiled and waved politely to the crowd before the door closed.

“Good evening, Colonel Rogers,” JARVIS spoke through the speakers in his normal polite tone. “I’ve already informed Mr. Stark of your arrival and he has requested that you wait on his floor with Colonel Rhodes, Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff until preparations are complete.”

“All right. Thank you JARVIS,” Steve responded secretly wondering if whatever Tony was trying to hide from him would be a good or a bad thing. He stepped out onto the floor surprised to see Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff in casual clothing. Natasha noticed him and smiled causing the men to look his way.

“Finally,” Barton yelled as he jumped over the couch. “Tony said that we couldn’t eat anything until you got something first and these two agreed and wouldn’t let me sneak anything.”

“Clint, knock it off,” Natasha spoke up.

“Come on, Nat…please…I’m starving,” the man whined.

Green eyes narrowed a bit and Clint smirked sheepishly. “You should have eaten something before we left.”

“Then all this wonderful food would go to waste.”

Steve glanced at Rhodey catching his eye. The man only shrugged and got off the couch to come closer. “I doubt they’ll kill each other, but Barton might whine the rest of the time we’re up here if he doesn’t get to eat something. If you don’t want anything, we’ll just tell Tony you took a bite.”

“I hate lying Rhodey. I’ll eat something,” Steve pulled away to walk over to the bar. The others joined him and they ate while Barton and Romanoff bantered. Steve asked Rhodey about upcoming projects in the military occasionally chiming in to the other conversation when he found a good opportunity to join the banter. It put him into a good mood long enough to forget about the elaborate party and Tony’s eccentricities for a little bit.

The ding of the elevator announced the arrival of others. Agent Coulson, Agent May, and Agent Sitwell arrived first. Next came Obadiah Stane who had walked over to shake his hand, handing him a thick envelope that Steve would most likely throw away upon opening before heading down to where Tony was. Steve had never liked Stane. The man was a little too ambitious and he never felt quite right in the man’s presence. He had helped to keep Stark Industries going in the wake of Howard’s death, so Steve at least gave him credit for that.

Shortly after Sharon showed up apologizing for Peggy’s absence. The older woman was tired and felt that it was best to stay in. Steve found himself in a hug from the blond and got his chance to thank her for the sketchbook and pencils.

“Let me know when you run out. I get a discount from a friend who runs wholesale supplies for that kind of stuff. I can get you anything you want or need. Just show me some of those fantastic sketches when you’re finished,” she balled her hand into a loose fist, hitting him playfully in the shoulder. “I’m not taking a refusal for an answer, Rogers. You’re not going to have an excuse to not draw anymore.”

“I’ll try. I haven’t had a lot of time lately.”

She laughed. “I’ll keep asking you until you show me something. I might even surpass Tony in annoyance.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

Director Fury, some other agents, and scientists that Steve had worked with showed up. General Ross and his daughter, Betty and her boyfriend and colleague Bruce had to be introduced. After a few minutes, he had excuse himself before he punched Ross. All the man wanted to talk about Project Rebirth and Steve wasn’t willing to talk about it at all. Betty had come up later to apologize for her father and he’d had a pleasant conversation with her and Bruce. They’d both been consulting for S.H.I.E.L.D. since before they graduated college and were considering joining the organization.

A pair of arms draped over his shoulder and he turned to see Tony standing there with a drink in his free hand. He was grinning widely before he began to shout over the sound of conversation.

“All right everyone, it’s time to go down to the next floor and get this party started!”

After dealing with a drunk Tony, skimpily clad promotional agents for Stark Industries (all of whom may as well had been strippers,) a loud and drunken chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ with trick candles on the cake, and trying to avoid both Director Fury and General Ross (who had gotten to an argument over something Ross was working on and both were trying to get him to pick a side on the matter,) Steve had employed Sharon, Pepper, and Natasha on an escape plan. He just needed to get away from the wild party and have some time for himself.

Sharon had snuck him a six pack of beer and Pepper had given him roof access code promising him to keep Tony away for as long as possible. Natasha had been the lookout while he got on the elevator to go up as far as it would go and he went up the stairs to the roof.

He sat down on the wall facing the setting sun, sipping on his drink, and wondered what he’d been thinking when he’d said yes to Tony. At least the air was pleasant and occasionally he saw an illegal firework shot into the darkening skies. The sight chased away all the unpleasantness and gave him something to look forward too. New York always got a special treat between the fireworks being shot off the tower around 8:00 for his birthday and the second set going off at 9:30 to celebrate Independence Day.

Fireworks had always been the thing that he looked forward to every year, ever since the first time he saw them as a boy. He’d known they weren’t fired specifically for him, but when he was little he could pretend that they were being set off just for him. He made the mistake of telling Peggy that and that was when the first set of the evening was reserved for him.

The sun sank down low enough that the spectacle was about to start, when the door to the roof opened up. Natasha, Sharon, and Pepper were there followed by a very tipsy Tony, a slightly less tipsy Barton, and a fairly sober Rhodey.

“So, we decided that you needed friends up here to watch the show with, but we weren’t going to make you go down to the circus…,” Natasha said dryly as she sat down next to him. The others took a seat on the ground and Tony let out a chuckle and a late “…so ta da!”

The group lost themselves to laughter. It had been a long time since Steve had felt like this. There was a feeling of peace in him. Without really realizing it, he’d surrounded himself with a great group of people, even if at time they were annoying. He closed his eyes trying to remember the last time he felt this way. An old memory pushed his way to the surface of his thoughts.

_“Bucky, I’m not really in the mood to go out on a double date.”_

_“Too bad, punk. I got some extra cash from an odd job and we’re going out to enjoy ourselves.”_

_Steve had felt a little frustrated all day. It was his birthday and Bucky, who always seemed to remember hadn’t mentioned anything about it. He’d rather stay in tonight, listening to the sounds of the fireworks he’d been unable to go see for the last few years. He missed it. Instead he was following Bucky down the street, struggling a bit to keep up. Bucky stopped and waited for him to catch up._

_“Where we going?”_

_“Coney Island,” Bucky flashed his cocky grin. “Come on Steve. It’ll be great.”_

_It took some time to get there, but when they arrived there wasn’t the usual call for Bucky. There weren’t any girls there waiting for him as far as Steve could tell. He looked at Bucky confused._

_“Okay, so there’s no girls, but there’s that,” Bucky said, pointing to the sky. Steve turned to see a flash of gold sparks light up the night. His face was in shock. Bucky had dragged him to Coney Island to see fireworks._

_“Every year you always go to the window and listen, so I though this year you’d like to see some. Happy Birthday, Stevie.”_

Tony was the first to notice, getting in his face. “What’s that smirk for, Rogers?” He slurred a bit and Steve pushed him back.

“I’m just happy. Thank you, all of you for today.”

Usually they’d probably say something about how he deserved a great birthday, but the first flashes of blue, green, red, and gold lit up the sky. They sat back against the security wall, silently watching with childlike awe and appreciation. They’d speak their words later, but for now they were just a group of newly realized friends watching a birthday tradition that would last a long time…at least if Steve had anything to say about it.


	2. For What Matters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony is dealing with his own issues, Steve and Rhodey are having troubles of their own in the wake of Tony's disappearance.

Blue eyes opened slowly, wincing shut at the bright light overhead. The sun was still high in the sky and it was hot. His head ached for some reason, his mouth dry ached….and sandy? The ground was hard beneath him and he could feel the grains in the wind as it blew around him. Something was wrong. The last thing he remembered he was on the plane yelling at Tony and…

Steve bolted upright grimacing at the pain in his head and the aches of his body. His shield way lying beside him in the sands of the desert. A few feet from him was the remnants of the convoy. There wasn’t any time for him to be sitting there nursing the pain. He had to find out if anyone had survived. More importantly, he needed to find Tony.

He cursed at himself. Stupid…stupid…stupid…he told Tony that this part of the world had been dangerous. Rhodey had told him, but Tony had wanted to go so they did, and now…No. He wouldn’t let his mind jump to conclusions. Until he found Tony, until he found a body, he wouldn’t give up on him. He would hold onto the belief that Tony was alive and never stop looking.

His body was a bit banged up. Even super soldiers could still be injured, but he’d be damned if he let it stop him. Pushing himself up on shaky knees, he placed his shield on his back before he walked towards the Hummers. It took a lot for him not to be sick, but he had a mission, a focus. He couldn’t be distracted, not even by his own darkening thoughts.

When he reached one of the vehicles he glanced inside. Rhodey was face down at the base of the gun. Steve checked for a pulse, relief surging through him when he found one. He looked banged up and Steve wasn’t much of a doctor, but he thought the man would be all right in the long run. He reached into the truck and radioed in to the military base for back up. When he was assured help was on the way, he made his way over to Tony’s Hummer. Shaky hands reached for the door and he had to pry it open.

It was empty. The only telling sign that Tony had been inside was the glass of liquor that had somehow managed to survive unscathed and upright where it had been placed. Turning around, he looked down for footprints, but with the wind and the fact that it was sand…he couldn’t tell anything. There was no way to know which way Tony would have gone to get away from the chaos.

It was another stupid mistake on his part. He should have insisted that he ride with the arrogant billionaire even if that meant sitting on the floor of the Hummer. At least then he could have secured Tony himself before running into the familiar fray of combat. Instead, he had left it to the soldiers and all three of them had lost their lives trying to protect him.

He walked a little ways, looking around for a hint of the black pinstriped suit on the white sand. He checked behind a large rock, found the scattered remains of a bomb, and a familiar blue tie with splashes of color. It was coated in a fine layer of sand and something else.

His hand shook as he reached down to pick it up. It was definitely the tie that Tony had been wearing at the demonstration. He ran his fingers over it, brushing the sand from it when his fingers felt something dry and crusty. Breath caught in his throat as he flipped it over eyes, heart pounding with the dread he’d felt so many other times. The stain was dark on the tie, but not distinguishable by sight. Carefully he lifted the fabric to his nose, inhaling the scent, and tasting the tangy copper that was blood from the smell.

The tie was crushed in his hand as both fingers clenched. He wanted to throw the cloth in his hand, wanted to scream at his own failure. Instead he paced, holding the tie to his chest against his heart. He needed to be rational about this, had to think positively to move forward.

There wasn’t a body, so Tony may have been taken by whoever had attacked them. The blood may not even had been his. Tony knew some basic defensive techniques, Steve had taught them to the man himself at both Howard’s and Marie’s insistence. The blood may have come from fighting off one of the men and the tie had been lost in the scuffle. Steve really liked that image, though it made him want to punch something himself. He had to get his temper under control before the reinforcements arrived. He could already see the vehicles heading towards them in the distance.

The vehicles pulled up, the soldiers rushing from the vehicles to set up a perimeter. Medical staff came next, checking the bodies of the fallen soldiers. Only a few had survived, including himself and Rhodey. The general had gone a different route back to the base, but he had come back with the soldiers approaching Steve with an alarming urgency.

“What in the hell happened here, Colonel?”

“We were ambushed, sir,” Steve answered before filling in the details from the front vehicle blowing up to him going down at the end. The General didn’t look pleased. “Where is Stark?”

“Gone, sir. I think he was taken by those who attacked us.”

The General nodded, “Head back with the medical team, Rogers and have them look you over. I can see you’re limping a bit and though you’re sturdier than most men, we don’t need you keeling over if something gets overlooked. I’ll have some of my men scout the area in case Stark hid.”

“With all due respect, sir. I’d like to stay and help them look.”

It was taking everything in him to not go barreling through the desert to look for him, but he knew not to act rashly. He’d need a plan and supplies and he wasn’t in top condition to go looking either. As much as he hated to admit it, the General was right, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

“I know you’re not active military, Colonel, but I will make it an order if I have to.”

Steve grit his teeth. Despite being much older, he was still a lower rank than the General. Active or not, he would be obligated to obey the superior officer.

“Fine, I’ll go, but I want a report of everything you find.”

~~~~~~~~

The base was bustling as the medics rushed in the more critical soldiers. Rhodey was thankfully only slightly banged up and at the first signs of waking, he had been told he had to remain awake in case of a concussion. He had groaned about it, the headache the worst of the pain, but Steve had been reassuring all the way back to base. He hadn’t left the younger soldier’s side even though he dreaded telling him that Tony was missing.

The man was a little drugged on pain killers for his head and Steve was grateful he didn’t have to explain right away. Eventually he would, but not now. Instead he played the strong one, hiding his fear, anger, and pain. Eventually, they were split apart and Steve had to go through a typical medical exam. He was twitchy, on edge. The nurse went reeling from the room when he snapped at her in irritation. A new one took her place, handling his foul mood a bit better, but even she was a bit skittish around him. It turned out that he was just severely bruised and the only way to heal that was for him to rest. Still he couldn’t bring himself to get any sleep, so he sat down, propping his feet up to wait for news. The entire time his hand was clenched around the tie, rubbing over the fabric absentmindedly.

The hours dragged on and with it his mood soured, his brain betrayed him with haunting memories of the past and the imaginative horrors of what might be happening to Tony. He tried to ignore it, really he did, but he was tired and didn’t have the will to stop the images.

When the soldiers finally returned he was quick to get to his feet. There was a flurry of bodies as they exited the vehicles. He caught the eye of the General and the expression wasn’t a positive one. His heart sank and he fled to his assigned quarters. For the first time since Bucky’s fall, he wish he could get drunk and wallow in his grief.

~~~~~~~~

It was about a day before he saw Rhodey again. He had been spared the task of bringing the man the bad news. Of course that meant that he was the one being sought out. He had recovered from his bought of depression, but he still hadn’t slept knowing the nightmares were there on the edge of his consciousness.

They didn’t know what to say to each other. It had been a long couple of days and both of them wished they could turn back the clock and do things over again. They couldn’t keep silent though. It was unhealthy for both of them.

“How are you feeling?” Steve finally asked breaking the tension.

“I’m still a bit banged up. Good news is I don’t have a concussion so I actually got some sleep. You look like you could use some.”

“I’ll sleep…eventually.”

Rhodey hesitated. “The aerial team just got back a few minutes ago.”

His tone spoke volumes. “They didn’t find anything, did they?”

“No.”

Steve took a deep breath, rubbed his aching temples.

“I’m not giving up. He’s a pain in the ass sometimes, but you know and I know Tony’s the brightest and most stubborn person we know. He’s not going to go down easily and he’s brilliant enough to figure out a way to survive.”

Steve nodded to that. He wasn’t giving up either, but his mind was still not cooperating. He’d seen too much in his life to be as optimistic as Rhodey. Tony wasn’t a soldier. He didn’t have their training or their mentality.

“You’ve gotta snap out of this, man. If we’re going to go out with the next search team, then you and I have to be thinking clearly. If we find Tony…”

“WHEN we find Tony,” Steve corrected cutting Rhodey off. The younger man smiled.

“When, we find Tony, the last thing he’s going to want is to see you look like this. They’re going to send another party out tomorrow and I already told the General that we’re going to be on that team, so get some sleep tonight so you can have a clear head tomorrow. If you’re not at 100% you might miss something that could lead us to Tony.”

“Fine.”

Rhodey left him and he did sleep that night, surprised when the nightmares didn’t come. Maybe the small bit of hope he held for Tony Stark kept it at bay. Maybe he was just a fool, but either way he met Rhodey that morning ready to head out. They would find Tony, they had to.

~~~~~~~~

_Three months later…_

“Three months…three months and you’re contacting me to tell me that you’re staying in Afghanistan,” Fury spoke at the camera, glaring hoping it had the same effect as face to face. The problem was the man on the other end of the world that he was glaring at.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. Rhodes and I are going on maneuvers in the desert for the next six weeks.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Rogers. This is about Stark.”

He wouldn’t deny that. He had the feeling in his gut that Stark was still out there…still alive somewhere in the desert.

“Does it matter?”

Fury’s single visible eye narrowed. “You and I have several more important things to deal with, especially if Stark is gone. We have to consider other alternatives. Stane is already looking into hiring other scientists and engineers in an attempt to replace him…”

“We’re NOT replacing Tony,” Steve yelled at the screen in front of him.

Fury put up placating hands. “I didn’t mean it like that Rogers and you know it. Look, I’ve got paperwork and reports sitting on my desk, some of which belongs to you, I’m getting daily reports of possible activity from Hydra’s ever elusive unnamed asset and just a few weeks ago, we had to bury an incident at Culver University thanks to General Ross sticking his resources into somewhere they don’t belong. I need you here to help sort through this mess.”

Steve took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “With all due respect, sir. I still believe I’m needed here. I’m not asking your permission to do this. I’m telling you I’m doing this. If at the end of the six weeks is over and I haven’t found out anything, then I will return to New York, so you’re going to have to handle things until I get back. I have the utmost faith you can last that long.”

Fury looked at him seriously, trying hard not to come back with something snappy. With Steve being in Afghanistan, there wasn’t anything he could do to persuade the man to do otherwise. He was resigned to wait for Rogers to return to the states.

“I will hold you to your word, soldier. For what it’s worth, I hope for your sake that you actually find Stark.”

The video feed cut and Steve stepped away from the screen. He’d made up his mind. Despite his conviction that Tony is still alive, he knows he can’t stay here and search for him forever. Rhodey already told him that he wasn’t going to leave until they had the evidence they needed to move on. It was the younger man who convinced him that he needed to return to New York.

Both of them had recovered from their injuries of the attack. Every time a mission headed out into that direction, either one or both of them had gone along. Steve had to get himself officially and temporarily reinstated into the military in order to go on a lot of these missions, not that he let that stop him in the beginning. General Gabriel had tried very hard to get him to commit to more, but there was still S.H.I.E.L.D. to worry about and Steve knew it.

He grabbed his shield and slung it across his back before grabbing his helmet and attaching it to his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and resting against the shield. As he walked through the hanger on his way to the plane, the other soldiers noticed a piece of cloth tied to the top of the bag. The thin, stained, speckled, worn blue cloth floated in the breeze behind him…a flag that only held significance to Steve.

~~~~~~~~

“Area attention!”

The soldiers all turned and saluted in the line as they waited to board the train for the training op. General Gabriel approached.

“As you were,” he continued as he approached the two people he wanted to see. “Colonel Rhodes, Colonel Rogers, word.”

“Yes, sir,” Rhodey said and Steve nodded to him as they stepped out of line. They walked over to the side, waiting until the General stopped.

“So you’re really going through with this?” He asked them glancing between the two men from behind his dark sunglasses.

“We’re going back there sir,” Rhodey answered.

“It’s been three months without a single indication that Stark is even alive. We can’t keep risking assets. Least of all you, Rhodes, And Rogers, you’ve been blocking all my attempts to keep you on. If you won’t stay here, you should go back to Fury. You’d be better served there.”

Steve made a face. He was tired of people telling him what they thought he should do. It was getting to the point that he was going to start ignoring people.

“What? Are you blocking my transfer now?” Rhodey asked. “Are you going to ship Colonel Rogers back?”

The General huffed. “You know, any one of these guys will walk through fire to have you career, Rhodes. Hell, they’d wish for Roger’s skill and reputation. Are you telling me you’re willing to sacrifice that in order to fly around with a bunch of snake eaters on the off-chance you’re gonna find your friend in the middle of a desert?”

“I am, sir,” Rhodey responded.

“We both would,” Steve spoke up.

“Then I only have one thing to say to you both. Godspeed.”

The general sounded resigned as he spoke. Steve smirked while Rhodey saluted the man. “Thank you, sir.”

With a parting nod, the two men made their way back to the line. They would sacrifice anything if it meant bringing Tony home, and after a conversation like that, Steve suddenly had a feeling that things were looking up for them.

~~~~~~~~

It was the last week of their maneuvers and they were getting ready to fly out for the day across the desert. Steve hung out of the open door of the helicopter watching as the sunlight hit the mountains. Something felt off today, the adrenaline already pumping through him and he was anxious. It was a strange sensation of nerves and excitement…for what, he didn’t know.

The sound of explosions going off in the distance made him snap his head looking for the sound. He leapt from the opening running around the plane. The fiery mass and billowing smoke had to be massive if they could see it from this distance and he couldn’t help but feel the sinking feeling of dread.

“Rhodey,” he yelled. “Get a medic and a team. Find us a pilot. We’re going.”

The younger man didn’t hesitate, running back to do as Steve asked. Steve jumped back up into the helicopter, finishing the safety checks just in time before the crew to board. Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder catching him in the eye. Was today the day they would get their answer?

Their eyes swept the desert looking for any survivors. They doubted that anyone could survive such an explosion, but it was amazing just what people ended up surviving. It was Steve that saw him first. The person had dark pants and boots, a green tank top, and what looked like a brown hood that had bits on it that reflected in the sun. The blue glow coming from his chest looked familiar. They had to fly over the man and he stopped to wave yelling even if they couldn’t hear what he was saying.

They lowered the aircraft as the man dropped to his knees and held up the peace sign. Steve felt his heart began to pound. Before the helicopter had even landed, Steve leapt, stumbling in the sand. He didn’t care how dangerous it looked or how careless his stumbling was.

Tony Stark was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't post this until I post the next chapter of All That's Left is the Ghost of You, but you guys know what happens, so it's not like it's a secret or anything. Tony's sort of POV will be up on Sunday (or maybe up on my writing Tumblr in a little bit. I don't know.)
> 
> I always wondered exactly what was happening on Rhodey's end of things while Tony was being kidnapped. By adding Steve in the mix, I really wanted to explore that. In this storyline, Steve feels guilt for a lot of things and by losing Tony, well it crushes him a bit. I can so see him jumping from a plane, looking a bit foolish, just to get to Tony too!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr:  
> (Main Tumblr/Mostly Marvel: Got some great Comic-Con stuff up there) http://silvertempest.tumblr.com/  
> (Writing Tumblr:Getting ready to post a new little clip up there in a few) http://silverciels.tumblr.com/


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter is officially retiring, but not before she get's one more dance and an emotional time with one of her closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a Christmas gift for BretheWriter, one of my good friends and my beta. I wanted to be sure she had a chance to read it first before posting. This was one of the things that started this story's journey, so it had to be written. For those who don't recognize the song, it's Garth Brooks' The Dance. 
> 
> The song sung by Garth Brooks is extremely hard to fine. There are a lot of covers of the song, but he was the original artist. He doesn't sell his albums on iTunes and prefers to not use virtual media, but here's a link to a live version from one of his more recent concerts on YouTube: http://youtu.be/MidNVTMGggI

Steve looked up at the knock on his office door. Peggy Carter was standing in the doorway with a small stack of files in her hand. The smirk she had on her face was classic Peggy Carter as she dropped the files on his desk. Her appearance and voice may have changed with age, but she was the same woman Steve had met at Camp Leigh all those years ago.

“And here’s the last bit of files you will be able to get from me, ever. I swear they are trying to push me out as fast as they can and I still have five hours left of my shift,” the woman said, her accent thick in her bit of frustration.

“You were the one who felt like you needed to retire, Pegs,” Steve smirked, moving the files over to his to do pile as Peggy took a seat across from him. He would miss her daily chats when Peggy would bring him his paperwork each day. It made the paperwork more bearable and the day a little bit brighter.

“Well, my health is failing and I’m becoming the glorified secretary, I swore I’d never let myself become. I’d rather retire than have people think I’m completely useless,” She shrugged, sitting up in her seat like a proper lady.

“You’re not useless Peggy. You bring me my paperwork and fuss when I don’t do it. You keep Fury in line and you’ve mastered taking on two generations of male Starks. If anyone says you’re useless, you could still deck them like you did Hodge when we were at Camp Leigh.”

That managed to make the sullen expression fade into a small amused smile. “One, that was in 1943 when I was a pretty young woman in a man’s field where I had to do that to earn the soldiers respect...not that I cared about it at the time, with a war going on in the world. Two, I would probably break something even if I managed a decent punch, and three, if I cannot do that, then I don’t think I should be doing this anymore. I just…think I’ll miss it.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll miss you the most. It’ll be strange with you not being here to terrorize the office.”

Peggy stood up and moved around the table, picking up a few file folders and whacking the man in the arm with them. Steve managed to laugh at the move. Classic Peggy, the same spit fire woman he’d met all those years ago. How they managed to remain good friends over after all this time, he’d never know, but with her illness, her retirement was inevitable and necessary. Up until this point, Steve refused to really think about it, but it had always been a lingering thought in his mind.

“Steve?” Steve pulled him out of his thoughts. “Where did your mind wonder off to?”

“Sorry, just remembered something I forgot. It’s nothing.” It was a lame excuse, but it would have to do for now.

“All right, I’ll get it out of you eventually.” Peggy said, not believing him for a second. “Are you going to come to the party tomorrow night?”

“You mean the monstrosity Tony’s throwing for you at the mansion?”

“That’s the one. I do expect you to be there, you know. Someone still owes me a dance.”

Steve laughed again. “I think I’ve paid you back for that one.”

“Who was it that stood me up at The Stork Club and then promised that he would make it up to me every time I wanted to dance with him?”

“That would be me.” Steve relented to her request. “I guess that means, I still owe you a dance and I can’t stand up my best girl again. She’d never forgive me for it and probably would sock me again for sure.”

Peggy grinned. “Damn right, she would.”

They both erupted into laughter at that. Peggy was every bit a proper lady, but sometimes she would let it go and surprise them by cursing, picking up a revolver and emptying it into Vibranium, or tossing back a couple of shots with the boys. There was a never ending list of Peggy Carter’s antics and that would leave her mark only a small bit of her legacy with the S.S.R. and S.H.I.E.L.D

“I do have to be getting back to work. They are replacing me with a secretary, and I’m not quite sure she’ll be up to the challenge on her own.”

“Well, no one can replace you, especially not with a single person. I don’t know what Fury is thinking.”

“He’s the director. He can do whatever he pleases, though I suspect this is one lesson he will just have to learn the hard way.” She paused in the doorway to his office. “Tomorrow night, 7 O’clock…do not be late Captain.”

He nodded, unable to say anything to her without risking choking on his own words. It satisfied her as she closed the door behind her, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. The blinds on his window were always shut, so there was no one looking in to see what he was doing. Still he turned to look out over the scenery.

It had been a long time since he had first met Peggy Carter. They had both been young and reckless. She was an ambitious woman who got tired of the opportunities and doors slammed in her face working in a predominately male field. He had been a skinny little nobody, trying to prove himself to be a capable soldier…even though with his health he shouldn’t have been anywhere near a boot camp or on a battle field. Still he’d received the serum and proved himself in battle and other areas, though he on occasion wondered what life would have been like if he’d never received the serum and still had to do everything on his own merit.

Peggy was every bit the soldier he and his men were. Her aim was so much better that Steve’s even at her age now. Her wits were still sharp, her tongue even sharper. She had fought for what she had and when Howard, Colonel Phillips, and he had first entertained the idea of forming S.H.I.E.L.D. when Hydra rose more into power, the name that kept rising up was Margaret Carter…Peggy had proved herself a valuable asset and continued up until her diagnosis of dementia earlier in the year. Slowly, her mind was fading until she no longer considered herself efficient enough for what S.H.I.E.L.D. needed in its ranks. Though she was technically already retired and used as a consultant, this was permanent retirement and that warranted one of Tony’s super extravagant parties. Steve was dreading the party, though he was dreading losing Peggy even more.

Shortly after he’d lost to Schmidt and his stint in the hospital, he and Peggy had entertained the possibility of being something more. It became apparent after a while that there was a lack of something between them. Steve loved Peggy and Peggy loved him, though after about a year of them trying, they realized that they lacked that romantic spark. Steve had been the one to call it off, not wanting Peggy to suffer being strung along by him. She had been sad, but understood what he was telling her. They’d remained close friends. Peggy had fallen in love with another soldier who Steve had rescued and had been brought in as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They’d had a family before the man had been killed on a mission. Steve had been there for Peggy through that time, and Peggy had been there for Steve when he had his periods of doubt. She knew what to do or say to get Steve to clear his head and think like a rational person.

Steve took a deep calming breath. It was only a matter of time before she was gone. He couldn’t lean on her forever, though the weight of losing another friend was difficult. Steve was a survivor, a strong person. He knew that he would go to the party. He would smile and mingle and laugh. He would dance with her, knowing that it would probably be the one of the last opportunities he would have…it could be the very last one.

He cursed out loud trying to clear his head of the negative and depressing thoughts. Peggy deserved to have some final good memories of the two of them. He wouldn’t allow himself to be selfish or depressed. It wasn’t fair to the woman who had dedicated her life trying to bring about positive change for the world. It wouldn’t be fair to his friend.

Turning to the stack of papers on his desk, he picked up a folder. As much as he loathed paperwork, this may be one of the few times he’d probably turn most of it in on time. It was going to be a long couple of days. He just had to make it through tomorrow night…

~~~~~

The mansion was packed with people. All of them had some sort of connection with the woman they were honoring tonight. Steve glanced around the room, sipping on some strong drink that Tony had put in his hand with a grin. It was no secret to those who knew him that he couldn’t get drunk. He’d tried a couple of times over the years and then stopped when Peggy had told him it was destructive behavior.

Speaking of Peggy, he could see her standing at the front of the room. Her niece by her side. She was talking to Fury who actually looked semi-pleasant for once in his life. Steve knew the man would never drop his guard, but with Coulson and May obviously standing guard nearby, he had relaxed a little bit. Despite being on duty, both Coulson and May seemed to be bantering lightly with smiles on their faces even as their eyes swept the room. Peggy laughed at something the director said, bringing his attention back to her. He watched as she swatted lightly at his arm. Steve smirked at that.

“Why did you never get together with Carter?” Tony asked startling him. “You’ve always been close. Wait, have you slept with her?”

“It’s none of your business, Tony. Go bother someone else.” Steve snapped.

“But watching you squirm is so much more fun.”

“Tony, not in the mood.”

Steve knew Tony wouldn’t go anywhere unless something or someone else caught his attention. The brat was persistent, a trait he inherited from Howard.

“Come on. You’ve know her since the mid 40’s right. She’s younger than you, I’m sure she was hot.”

That earned Tony a glare. Steve clenched his teeth as he spoke. “Tony, this is her retirement party. We are not discussing this now.”

Tony smirked. “Okay, later then.”

Before Steve could protest, Tony sauntered off into the crowd. One of these days, Steve might find a way to get an upper hand with the genius. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his anger when he heard light laughter from behind him.

“You can’t get angry at Tony all the time, you know.” Peggy stood there, not bothering to hide the fact that she was laughing at him.

“I’m not angry with him all the time. Sometimes he just doesn’t know when to stop though.”

She laughed again. “I suppose family is just like that.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, but not always. Tony is…well he’s Tony. He does what he wants regardless of the consequences. I don’t really expect him to change.”

“He is just like his father. How is it you got along so famously with Howard, but not with Tony?”

They moved to one of the tables set up in the room. No one would disturb them right away.

“I think Tony’s a little resentful of just how much time Howard spent with me in S.H.I.E.L.D. He’ll deny it, of course, but Howard used to tell me how Tony used to prank him and leave unpleasant surprises for him when he came home. I don’t know what he expected from his own son though. Tony inherited his genius.”

Peggy’s smile grew. “I knew you were fond of him.”

They sat talking comfortably for a little while, some of it interrupted by people coming up to chat with Peggy. Sharon came by to check on her aunt from time to time, but for the most part they were left alone. When the music started up, Peggy watched the dancers move past their table. After a loud swing number, Peggy laughed, clapping as the song and the performance that came with it came to an end.

“Oh, if only I was still spry enough to attempt something like that again. It was always so fun when I was a young woman.”

Steve remembered. Peggy was the one who taught him how to dance and she had insisted on him learning to swing dance once he’d managed to get through a slow dance without stepping on her toes. He hadn’t done it often as, in those days, he was conscious of his enormous strength. Every time they went out, he was worried that Peggy would get hurt on accident, but he couldn’t deny that it had been fun…more because of how much joy it brought her than the actual dancing.

As a slower ballad began, he had made a decision. He stood, holding out his hand to her. She blinked once…twice, staring at his hand at first and then up to his face.

“Steve.” She spoke his name softly, uncertainty crossing her face. “I couldn’t.”

“You were the one who said I owe you a dance. I know you can do this and I won’t let you fall.”

She smiled softly again. “Well, I’m not so sure about that. You did drop me that one time.”

“And I take full blame for that.” Steve said. “But that was during a swing dance. This I’m so much better at and your feet won’t leave the ground.”

She didn’t hesitate, sliding her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet before leading her out to the dance floor. They were very much aware of the eyes watching them as they took up a small space on the dance floor, but at least for now, they didn’t care.

“Do you remember the first time we actually got to dance? You wore the same red dress that night that you wore to the bar right after the mission in Azzano.”

“I remember. I also distinctly remember my toes getting stepped on and that it took about an hour before someone had the confidence to stop looking at his feet.”

“Yeah well, the band played a fast one on us.”

A soft humming noise escaped her lips. “We did have some good times…some fun times.”  
  
The song came to an end and the DJ hired for the party began another ballad. As they danced, the lyrics of the old familiar country song caught their attention. It had become one of Peggy’s favorites, which is why they both knew it…why it was playing here when many wouldn’t have thought to play it.

_Looking back on the memory of_  
 _The dance we shared beneath the stars above_  
 _For a moment, all the world was right_  
 _How could I have known that you’d ever say goodbye?_

_And I…I’m glad I didn’t know_  
 _The way it all would end_  
 _The way it all would go_  
 _Our lives are better left to chance_  
 _I could have missed the pain_  
 _But I’d had to miss the dance_  
  
Steve began to sing along, low and strong at the second verse. He was surprised when his voice didn’t waver with threatening emotions. As he sang, he thought about how fitting the lyrics were. Peggy already had tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at Steve. In that moment, he knew how much this meant to her and just how startling and true the words were.

_Holding you…I held everything_  
 _For a moment, wasn’t I a king_  
 _But if I’d only known how the king would fall_  
 _Then who’s to say, you know,_  
 _I’d might have changed it all_  
  
 _And I…I’m glad I didn’t know_  
 _The way it all would end_  
 _The way it all would go_  
 _Our lives are better left to chance_  
 _I could have missed the pain_  
 _But I’d had to miss the dance_

_It’s my life_  
 _It’s better left to chance_  
 _I could have missed the pain_  
 _But I’d had to miss…_  
 _The Dance_

By the time the song was finished, Peggy had tears streaming down her face. Steve pulled a handkerchief he kept in his pocket just for her and began to guide her away from the guests to a more secluded balcony.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a mess,” Peggy said, recovering quickly. “I do love that song.”

“Really, I couldn’t guess from all the times you played it.” Steve kept his tone light and teasing, knowing he was one of the few who could talk to her like that. It was an attempt to cheer her up, though a fresh wave of tears slid down her face even as she laughed at him. She turned away walking to the edge of the balcony to look out onto the city.

“Do you know why I like that song, Steve?”

“I have a few guesses.” He walked over to stand next to her. He didn’t look at her directly, instead keeping his main focus on the city. He could see that the crying had stopped. It was rare to see her shed any tears as she was one of the toughest women Steve had ever met. When she did, usually it was over something or someone very important to her.

“The message of the song has always been so clear to me, ever since I first heard it. The reminder that you can never see what your future holds. And so you must go out, take your risks, fall in love, and just be happy.”

“Live without regrets, since you and I both know that we can’t change the past.” Steve said.

“I try not to live with regrets and I know you have your fair share of them. I know that there are things that cannot be changed, Steve. That is why I made it my mission to make you smile again.” She paused taking a deep breath and placed a hand over his. “I just hope with my leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. you won’t let those regrets rule over you. You are a good man and you’ve done so much for others. I want you to always remember to take some time out for yourself and find the things that will make you happy.”

“I do try, Peggy. Sometimes it’s easier to say it than it is to do it.”

She hit him in the arm though he didn’t budge. He smirked a bit. “I know that the skinny little man who once told me he didn’t run away from a fight is still in there. He’s been beaten up, shot at, tossed around. He’s lost his best friends and he’s had his heart broken by a beautiful lady.”

“I think I’m the one who broke her heart.” Steve was quick to point out earning another hit, this time to the chest.

“The point I’m trying to make is that he is strong and resilient for having kept going this long. He just needs a few good pushes in the right direction every now and again. Unfortunately, I won’t be around too much longer to be able to give those pushes, so I want to know that you’ll be all right.”

He flipped his hand over and squeezed her hand extra gently. “Thanks Peggy. I’ll be all right on my own.”

She looked directly at his face…into his eyes. He could see her studying it trying to figure out if he was telling him the truth. She reached up and cupped his face. “That’s just it. You don’t have to be alone. You know that right?”

“I know. I’ll be all right Peggy. I promise.” He paused. “I’m not going to lie. I’m gonna miss having you around.”

She looked his face over again, before wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. Steve hugged her back laying his head on top of her head. “Oh, you brat…I’m going to miss you too. You’ll have to come visit whenever you have free time.”

She hid her face in his shirt for a moment holding on tightly. They didn’t know how much time had passed as they held on in silence. The party went on in the background giving them a bit of background noise and a small reminder that they weren’t alone out here. Peggy pulled back first, fussing over his shirt and then her hair.

“Look at us. We’re both a mess.”

“I don’t think it’s so bad.”

She huffed a small breath before looking at him. “Of course you don’t. Come on, we should get back to the party before someone says something.”

Peggy started to go back in. Steve caught her arm causing her to turn and look at him. He opened his mouth…the words not coming at first. He swallowed on the knot that had formed. “Peggy, thank you. I know I don’t say it often enough, but…”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “You don’t ever have to say it. I know. Now let’s go back inside. Someone still owes me a dance. Oh, and don’t think for one moment I’m not going to hold you to your promise. If I cannot come and set you straight, I’m sure Sharon will come and give you a good wallop from me.”

Steve smirked. Some things never changed between them.  
  
“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun and a bit emotional to write. I meant to write this when I first started this, but then it kept being pushed back. I shared the idea with my beta promising to write it eventually and I like surprising her with things and so I wrote this with all it's feels. Hope you all enjoy it as much as she did.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and Kudos! Feed my needy muse. Also please check out my main stories!
> 
> All That's Left Is the Ghost of You: (Updated Chapter 25 - 12/28/2014)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1868892/chapters/4023846
> 
> Before We Go: (Chapter 1 Posted - 12/14/2014)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2774009/chapters/6221165

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after writing about the photo album in Chapter 2 of Ghost...the story behind Steve's photo album begged to be written and it sort of exploded. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm sure they'll be more. I already have another planned, it's just not the right time to write it and the antics will grow as I go through the MCU. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
